


Jack Wilder Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Jack Wilder Imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t see why I have to keep coming with you?” You sighed to Jack who was lounging in a chair watching the news while you set your things in his room.

“Because the cops have been sniffing around and I want you safe.” He mumbled, smiling as you strolled around the hotel room and finally slumped onto the sofa across the room.

“I thought you said you’d stopped the dodgy street magic and got a proper gig.” You said.

“I did, technically.” He mumbled while the rest of the group wandered in and greeted you.

 

“Robbing banks?” You sighed and he chuckled as you shook your head.

 

“You can’t prove that.” He joked, smiling when you rolled your eyes and turned your attention to the news.

 

After a few minutes of everyone doing their own thing you were joined by Henley and the two of you started chatting. She rolled her eyes when a card landed on your lap. When you ignored Jack he continued tossing cards at you until one got stuck in your top which had him grinning victoriously.

 

“I hate you.” You sighed and flicked the card at him.

 

“No you don’t, you love me.” When he winked at you, you rolled your eyes and wondered over to him.

 

He smiled as his hand tangled into your hair and pulled you down to kiss him which is when your phone started going off. When you pulled it from your pocket you frowned, you didn’t recognise the number.

 

“Hello?” You asked slowly and giggled slightly when Jack pulled you into his lap.

 

“Is this (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” A voice said firmly and almost as soon as you said it was cars and cruisers pulled up outside the hotel.

 

“Crap, guys feds!” Jack called as he snatched your phone from your hand and jogged up to grab your bags from his room and slapped his hand in your phone. “I’ll see you later babe.” He hummed as he shoved you in the lift and pressed the bottom floor before pressing a few others and kissing you.

 

***********************

 

“(Y/N).” Jack called and you stopped frowning when he grabbed your hand and started running.

 

“What’s going on?” You asked and he winced as he glanced around for a cab.

 

“They’ve been using you to keep tabs on us, we didn’t think they knew about you so I wasn’t as careful about contacting you.” He explained, hailing a cab as he fumbled through his pockets for some money.

 

“Jack…” You started but he cut you off with a deep kiss.

 

“I know, I should be more careful and I’m an ass.” He chuckled. “Do me a favour call this guy and met us at the offices they’re taking us to?” He muttered, glancing at the agents you’d been trying to point out.

 

“You’ve been planning this haven't you?” You sighed and he gave you a guilty look as you hugged him.

 

You got in the cab and watched as they tackled Jack, his eyes fixed on you as the cab pulled away. You unfolded the paper Jack had given you and told the cab to pull over at the nearest payphone.

 

“Mr Tressler’s office, how may I help?” A friendly voice called and you quickly explained what had happened. “Alright ma’am, everything is taken care of.”

 

Half an hour later you were stood outside of Jack’s interrogation room trying not to laugh as the agents were left uncomfortable and confused. “You know they all agreed that you have nothing to do with this, it would be easy to put blame on you. He is very adamant that you know nothing about what is happening.” Agent Dray said as she handed you a coffee.

 

“They just do magic tricks.” You sighed and glanced over at the lawyer that had arrived shortly after you.

 

“They’re free to go.” Someone called and the four magicians slowly filed out of the interrogation rooms.

 

“Let's go find you somewhere to hole up for a while.” Jack whispered as his fingers tangled with yours and you followed the group out to their car.


	2. Chapter 2

The show had taken it out of you. As soon as you sat down on the plane you knew you were going to fall asleep. You hoped to tuck yourself into a corner and not be noticed because working with the team was a lot harder than the scams you’d run on your own.

“Sleeping huh?” Jack asked as you started to wake up.

“Why’re you watching me sleep?” You asked dubiously.

He shrugged and smiled. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy"


	3. Chapter 3

“Every king needs a queen.” Jack teased as you rolled your eyes at him.

“Shame you’re not a king, huh?” You sighed with a smirk.

“Maybe you should tell the king what you want, just incase there’s one around here.” He groaned and glanced away as he grinned.

“I want the King to kneel before me.” You sighed in face wistfulness. “Ah, you’re not a king.” You said as Jack slid to his knees in front of you.


	4. Chapter 4

“Woah!” Jack teased as you kissed him roughly, knocking him onto the floor.

“I’m sorry I got carried away.” You giggled as he leant up on his elbows.

“I’ll forgive you if you guess the right card!” He said, flicking a pack of cards into view as he winked at you.

“You’re seriously a man-child.” You said with a smile as you pointed at a card.


	5. Chapter 5

“...He chased me all through the city and when I finally got a head of him I had to jump down a garbage shoot. He thought i’d vanished and I managed to get away with all the cash.”

“Why didn’t he check the shoot?” You asked and he shrugged.

“Threw a deck of cards the other way.” He said nonchalantly and you snorted out a laugh, doubting he’d ever gotten away and that he’d most likely gotten arrested.

“That is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard!” You muttered as you went to sit with Henley who was laughing at Jack’s story.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why tell me to take the high road if you’re not taking it yourself!” You hissed at Jack as officers strolled into the building and you were all told to put your hands up.

“I have never taken the high road. But I tell other people to ‘cause then there’s more room for me on the low road.” He said calmly as he had cufs clipped round his wrists.

“I could believe that.” You said irritably as he smiled and let himself be led away.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack motioned for you to stay quite as the voice buzzed over the handheld. When you nodded he headed to the next part of the but froze. “Keys!” He hissed as footsteps clomped about on the floor above you.

“What do you mean keys! You had them last!” You hissed back at him.

“Where the hell are my keys? Who stole my keys? Come on, I’m late for work!” He yelped. You both went quiet when the voices and footsteps above you stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

“Is that my shirt?” Jack asked as he came up behind you, not looking at you but at Atlas who you’d been having a conversation with.

“I think so why?” you asked, glancing at him as Atlas moved down the plane and Jack sat down, leaning in so he could run his nose up your neck and leave a gentle kiss on your jawline.

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” He muttered, slinging his arm over your shoulder as he started to show you a new card trick.


	9. Chapter 9

You knew Jack was up to something. Despite his attempts to hide it you knew exactly what he was up to. Of course, it helped when you were taken in for questioning about the Four Horsemen but you’d neglected to tell Jack about that.

 

So, when he mysteriously vanished for a while you decided to travel to Las Vegas and attend their show, finding it easy to get the money with a few simple tricks and cons. As soon as you set foot on solid ground and walked through the airport you’d managed to con your way into a few free nights at the best hotel Las Vegas had to offer, a town car and a chauffeur.

“I shall arrive later to take you to the show.” The chauffer muttered bowing slightly as he opened the car door for you as you headed up to the room.

 

Much later that evening you found yourself in the prefect seat to watch the show, knowing that Jack could easily spot you. As soon as the group stepped out on stage you’d figured the quickest way out, after all you’d been told to stay home, the point of you dropping by and not getting caught was to tease him, simultaneously placing yourself at the forefront of his mind while reminding him you’re not the sit and stay kind of girl.

 

As soon as Jack stepped out of the lights he saw you. Instead of surprise like you’d hoped, a smug smirk slid across his face as his eyes lingered on you. Halfway through the show you noticed something tucked into the side of your chair and realised it was a card to be more specific it was a queen which was painted to look strikingly like you and had the custom pattern of Jack’s cards on the back of it.

 

He knew you’d be in the crowd, he probably managed to set up which seat you got, you knew you’d have to be sneakier than him if you were going to stick to your original plan but for now you sat back and watched the show, twirling the card between your fingers as you smirked up at him.

**************************************************************************************************

You smiled as you left the show, watching the frantic police following orders of their superiors as they tried to find the Horsemen. Slowly you stepped out towards the road, waiting for a cab as the crowd rushed out.

 

“God damn, if it isn’t my very own life sized queen.” You heard muttered behind you, breath fanned over your neck and hands slid to your waist. “I’d ask if you need a king to take care of you but we both know Jacks are more fun and that kings are just tricksters.”

 

“Jacks get in more trouble than kings.” You sighed playfully, smiling when he pressed a soft kiss to the base of your neck and hummed. “Besides a real queen doesn’t need to depend on either.”

 

“Oh, but Babygirl you need me, why else are you here looking for me and not back in Brooklyn conning some poor shmuck out of their money?” you felt him smirk as he kissed up your neck while hailing a cab.

 

“Hey!” You huffed and he turned to you, even with the cap and hoodie hiding his face you could see Jack smirking at you. “You can’t con an innocent man!”

 

“Sure, you can.” He chuckled, opening the cab door for you as he waited for you to climb in.

 

“Well then it stops being a con and it becomes a nasty trick.” You rolled your eyes as you muttered the hotels address to the driver and let Jack pull your legs over his lap.

 

“I don’t hear you complaining when I’m bringing home money.” He laughs when you shake your head and turn to look out of the window, looking up at the hotel as the cab pulls up and wondering how Jack will manage to get in and out without anyone realising it’s him.

 

“Well if they’re dumb enough to believe you can bend spoons with your mind maybe you’re better off with their money?” You offered and he laughed, following you up to the room. “You’re lucky no one’s figured out who you are yet.”

 

“What can I say I’m getting good at my job.” He grinned brightly when you shut the door and he could finally tug off his hat and hoodie.

 

Before you could reply his hands were cupping your face while he kissed you deeply, backing you against the door, humming in appreciation as you started to tug at the buttons of his shirt. It didn’t take long for him to be tugging your dress off, his hands raking through your hair until it was falling out of the careful updo.

 

He kicked of his shoes and shoved off his trousers as he picked you up, losing the rest of your clothes on the way to the bed and not breaking the kiss as he carried you to the huge bed, throwing you both down onto it.

 

“(Y/N) I love you.” He muttered, forehead resting on yours as he let his eyes close for a second, all frantic movements stilling.

 

“I love you too.” You sighed happily, smiling when he cracked a grin and pulled your legs to warp around his waist.

 

You both groaned as he sank into you, your arms slid round his neck while one of his moved to wrap around your waist, the other propping him up. The rest of the night was utterly blissful, stopping only once to order dinner to the room, you were pretty sure that by the time you were done the whole hotel knew what the two of you were doing and that the sun was coming up.

 

You vaguely remembered a phone ringing in the room and Jack’s voice softly rumbling through the bed as he lay with you in his arms. He’d kissed you on the forehead and carefully gotten up you assumed he’d come back to bed after you’d fallen asleep but when you woke up he was gone.

 

“Jack?” You called, quickly looking for him when you’d woken up, the sheets held tightly around you. The hotel looked exactly as it had before your mad night with Jack except for a stack of cards and a note.

 

“To the beautiful queen. You have no idea how much I missed you babygirl. I’ve got to shoot again… but I’m a true Jack and I take care of my queen so if you need anything call the number on your card and ask for Atlas, there’s a thousand dollars in the air vents in our bedroom. I love you, split the deck for me.” You read out loud, smiling to yourself when you reached for his cards, holding them face down and carefully split the deck.

 

Taking the three middle cards you lay them down before slowly turning them over. You smiled when the two outer cards were a jack and a queen while the middle one was Jack’s lucky number. You frowned when you inspected the queen card but found the words ‘behave they’re watching you’ scrawled in tiny writing down the side.

 

After shuffling through the cards, you found the number on the king card instead. The sound of tires screeching drew you over to the balcony and several floors down you saw black sedans pouring out suits meaning they’d figured Jack had been with you.

 

“The kings greatest trick is capturing the queen, but it’s the jacks that serve her.” You muttered to yourself smiling when Rhodes looked up and pointed at you.

 

By the time, Rhodes reached the room you had gone, all of your things had gone with you bar two ordinary playing cards, face down on the coffee table and a note.

 

“The king is a trickster, the queen has control, but you always forget… jacks don’t do as they’re told.” Alma read out loud with slight amusement. “I believe she’s gone.”

 

“There’s always two Jacks in a deck.” Dylan sighed as he turned over the cards and found that he had indeed been right when two jacks spread across the white backing of the cards.

 

“We should bring her in?” Alma asked but Dylan shook his head.

 

“They’ll have a plan, whether or not they both know what the plan is they’ll have one.” He sighed, holding onto the cards as he left.

 

 

You smirked to yourself as you strolled through the crowd of suits, they were too busy looking for you to notice that you were right under their noses and you managed to get to your car without any trouble.

 

“To the airport.” You muttered, laughing when the car pulled away.


	10. Chapter 10

You were confident in your abilities. Maybe you weren’t as good as the other horsemen but given that they’d chosen you, they must have thought something of you. There was one concern though. Jack Wilder. The last time you’d worked together he thought he’d ripped you off, only to get back, and discover that you were just as good at the slight of hand as he was.  
He’d been fascinated with you ever since. Out of revenge or curiosity, you weren’t really sure. You hoped the latter. You didn’t need to be set up to take the fall for the sort of stunts the horsemen pulled off.

When you arrive at the room was empty. There was a curious puzzle on the wall. They must have been watching from somewhere. You figured it out fairly quickly and one of the walls rolled back to reveal Merritt clapping. “Brilliant. I told you this one would be good.” He said and grinned as they approached you.

“You’ll have to be better than that to keep up with us.” J. Danial Atlas said as he moved to inspect what you’d done with his test. He hummed, seeming impressed as he poked at it. “Not what I expected you to do.” He admitted as he wondered back over.  
Henley was quick to investigate you, asking a few prying questions before immediately trying to take you under her wing, listing off a few tricks she didn’t mind trying out with you.  
“I still don’t know about this.” Jack popped up. He was impressed that you had convinced the group you were good enough.

Though it was your particular set of skills, that were forever adapting, that had caught their attention. He wasn’t sure if you could keep up with the class so to speak.  
“Well what if we get a little tease.” Merritt offered and grinned as you agreed.  
“Fine, I’ll need a beautiful volunteer.” You joked. Henley teased and joked about helping you but in the end she muttered.  
“Maybe Jack should help, seeing as he’s so enamoured.” She said with a playfully coy smile.  
“The start of something.” Merritt said with a wink as he nudged her.  
“Oh, for sure. Something could happen.” You taunted with a wink at Jack as J Daniel shuffled over to investigate the tricks you were about to unveil on a dubious flustered looking Jack.


End file.
